Beautiful Darkness
by Regiment'88
Summary: [Mi primer fic]Talvez nunca dejaré de vivir por ser lo que soy. Talvez nunca dejaré de disfrutar tu tortura por ser quien soy. [YuriyxKai] [Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, AU]


_**Título de la Obra**: "Dunkle Schönheit" (Traducción: Belleza oscura) _

_**Autor Original**: Regiment' 88_

_**Género:** Yaoi. Romance-Tragedia _

_**Anime:** Beyblade_

_**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene una serie de eventos que pueden llegar a ser perturbadores o no del agrado de algunas personas. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales explicitas, leguaje ofensivo, y/o el uso de la religión que puede llegar a ser "inapropiado" para algún lector. Le recomiendo que si no tiene el agrado de esta historia o genero, por favor no lo lea. _

_**Disclaimer:** La serie Beyblade no me pertenece. Esta historia es solo un fetiche de la autora la cual no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Beyblade, mas ella va a usar de todas formas los personajes. _

_**Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy_

_**Rankin: **M_

_**Summary: **Talvez nunca dejaré de vivir por ser lo que soy. Talvez nunca dejaré de disfrutar tu tortura por ser quien soy. Lemon, Rape, Gore, AU_

**_-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-_****_-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-_****_-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-_****_-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-_**

_**Dunkle Schönheit**_

**_By Regiment' 88_**

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-¨:.-******__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨_

_**Capitulo #1**_

_**Zerstören**_

_**Pov Yuriy**_

_Huir. Debo huir de estas cuatro paredes que me quieren enloquecer hasta la muerte. Metafóricamente hablando._

_Como creen que es vivir pero no sentir los placeres de la vida mas que el de la lujuria y el dolor. Tener esa eufórica necesidad del líquido vital color vino tinto, sentirme siempre sediento de ella y jamás saciarme. Jamás tener aquella paz, aquella satisfacción de sentirme lleno. ¿Por qué es que la única forma de vivir sin ser molestado por él será matar? Verme cubierto de sangre es su máxima pasión. Porque aunque sepa todo el poder que corre por mis venas no puedo revelarme en contra de él. ¿Por qué¿Será por miedo¿O quizá me habré enamorado de aquella tortura que él, mi amo y señor, me provoca? _

_Si… he de admitir. Aunque odie ser encerrado y maltratado de esta manera. Aunque odie este vano modo de vivir. No puedo evitar sentirme vivo al él gritarme, o golpearme¡o hacerme hacer cosas innombrables! A todos aquellos que crean que el masoquismo es malo. Y a todos aquellos que piensen que es una forma de veneración al demonio y alejarse de la luz. ¡Me río de buena gana en sus caras burlonas y pecadoras¡Me río de esos hipócritas de la iglesia que piensan que todo lo que soy y represento, lo que hago y amo es en contra del señor! Y río a todo pulmón y llorando de la risa. _

_Me llaman un representante del demonio. Un engendro de la humanidad. ¿Engendro? Pero si con el mirar de mis ojos he hecho enamorar a varios hombres y mujeres, y he cumplido sus más profundos y secretos deseos prohibidos. Y luego asesino a esos pecadores que me han seguido hasta la cama sin piedad alguna y a sangre fría. Díganme¿un engendro haría eso¿Acaso una aberración hubiera empezado a deshacerse de esos pecadores? No lo creo. _

_Mi mundo sería más que perfecto de no ser por estar encerrado. Nadie merece tener su libertad tan prohibida. Mis deseos son limitados, y es mejor si no digo nada. Al hablar debo medir y pensar más de dos veces lo que voy a decir. No puedo quejarme del olor a muerte y humedad que impregnan las paredes y pisos de piedra gris que construyen la mansión que me encierran en esa profunda oscuridad. Me domina y me ahoga, he intenta cegarme al mismo tiempo que lo vivo y disfruto. Corrompe la fina raya de sanidad que queda en mi mente y me vuelve prisionero de mi propia alma. _

_Con la poca luz que se cuela de las pequeñas barras de metal en el techo y la elegante capa negra me dan un poco de calor. Un calor que apenas si lo siento. Pero ahora ya van cinco días y cuatro noches en las que he estado encerrado en este cubículo, sin nada de comer, tampoco nada de tomar. Ni siquiera una solo visita. Debo decir que extraño sus carisias aunque se que no eran por amor ni cariño, me reconfortaban y hacían sentir humano. Aun tengo la esperanza de que talvez venga hoy a sacarme de este oscuro infierno de sombras y volverme a apreciar aquellos placeres que me son concedidos y puedo sentir._

_Pero por ahora me quedaré en silencio con mis pensamientos. Entreteniéndome con ellos y la pregunta que me ha estado colmando por años. ¿Cómo una criatura de las sombras, una que es casi inmortal, tener tantos deseos de experimentar la muerte encarada? O ¿Cómo puede una criatura de la muerte morir si el suicidio no es una opción y las armas de fuego no lo dañan? Porque solo yo he sido condenado a una vida eterna sin tener en mi mente que algún día llegará el día de mi muerte._

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-¨:.-******__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨_

**Pov Regiment**

"Yuriy" murmuró suavemente el muchacho de cabellos bicolores desde la fría puerta de metal. El pelirrojo volteó su rostro al ser llamado por su amo, sonriendo sin ser notado levantándose del suelo, haciendo una reverencia inclinando su torso hacia delante y dejándolo abajo mostrando su respeto.

Segundos después escuchó el chirrido sonido de los oxidados grilletes rodando al la puerta abrirse. Y luego los pasos de su amo acercándose al pelirrojo, deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

"¿lo ayudo en algo amo?" dijo el chico de ojos árticos, mas el muchacho bicolor río suavemente. Yuriy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al la mano de Kai rozar su pálida mejilla y hacerlo volver a su postura anterior, rígida. "Amo Kai…"

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese seguir hablando Kai lo tomó de las muñecas, besándolo continuamente e insertando su lengua al instante. Yuriy abrió su boca hambriento de pasión, sin querer, mordiendo muy fuertemente su boca provocando que sangrara y que unas cuantas gotas se escurrieran hasta su barbilla. Después de una larga lucha entre sus lenguas, el sabor metálico de la sangre y sus salivas había perfumado sus bocas. Separándose agitados, el bicolor con sus labios entumidos y Yuriy volviendo a fantasear con ambos ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada a diferencia de la de Kai.

"¿tienes hambre?" preguntó en susurró el muchacho de ojos carmesí, soltando su muñeca y limpiando la sangre que se escurría de su boca.

Quiso responderle alguna sátira, pero pensándolo mejor… "Sí, amo" murmuró. Y era verdad. Tenía hambre, siempre tenía hambre. Aunque no sabía porque seguía esforzándose en indemnizarse esa hambruna que día y noche sufría, como si hubiera sido un moribundo que había reposado en un callejón oscuro, sin comer, ni beber, solo esperando a su preciada muerte. Una que para él nunca llegaría.

"Perfecto. Porque no vas a mi habitación y te arreglas para la cena." Dijo el muchacho bicolor, rozando su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y sonriéndole con lujuria.

El pelirrojo de ojos árticos lo miró fijamente, viendo el hambre carnal en su mirada provocando que sus labios se alargaran y rieran por lo bajo con gracia y un son de burla. Él lo conocía, y lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que tramaba desde el primer susurró que salió de sus labios. "¿No quiere tomarme aquí, amo Kai? Usted es el que se ve hambriento" murmuró burlonamente, dándole una cínica sonrisa y desviando su mirada esperando a que los ávidos labios de su amo lo atacaran y volviera a utilizar su cuerpo, maltratarlo mientras lo hacía suyo una vez mas.

Kai lo miró sorprendido. ¿Debía sentirse insultado ahora? No…él tenía toda la razón. Si no lo había sacado de esas cuatro paredes desde hace días, y era usual que solo viniera hacia el para utilizarlo como su juguete sexual. ¿Debía sentirse culpable? De nuevo, no… no lo creía. Después de todo, él lo disfrutaba. Y Kai lo sabía. El bicolor estaba apunto de declarar que Yuriy no podía vivir sin esa tortura que él le provocaba. En sentido figurado, por supuesto.

"No voy a negar que hoy te deseo más que nunca, Yuriy," comentó con voz pasiva, si premura, y delicadamente con un dedo rozar hacia arriba el pálido cuello del pelirrojo. Quería verlo mejor, quería ver esos bellos ojos árticos.

Dios, a veces se preguntaba como es que alguien tan bello, un grupo de criaturas tan bellas, pudiera temerle tanto a sus reflejos (1). ¿Porque era esa aberración contra su reflejo? Si de todas las criaturas de la noche que ha visto, Yuriy era el más bello de todos. Quien mas podría tener esos hermoso zafiros pulidos, que al reflejarse contra la luz de la luna brillaban como las piedras preciosas que eran. Esa piel blanca, pálida; una belleza al estar cubierta del color carmesí, tan suave como la seda. Sus cabellos rojizos que combinaban a la perfección con el carmesí que le fascinaba. Se podría decir que él sentía más que deseo. Pero no se diría.

Kai suspiró, y continuó hablando. "pero no has salido de aquí desde hace un tiempo, sería inhumano no dejarte salir aunque sea por unas cuantas horas. La noche es larga después de todo." Terminó de hablar, soltando al muchacho de ojos árticos y dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar, esperándose a ser seguido por su bello amante, por lo menos para llegar a verlo antes de que dejara el lugar. Tener un lindo recuerdo para no aburrirse en estas siguientes horas de espero tortuoso, pero gratificante para después.

"Usted quiere que yo…"

"Exacto" lo interrumpió antes de que terminara su pregunta, mirándolo sobre su hombro, para luego salir por el pasillo siendo seguido por él. "Destruir" (_Zerstören, ahí el porque del titulo)_ Susurró Kai con su vista hacia el suelo y una sonrisa cínica y sádica en su rostro. Una palabra que amaba. Una cosa que amaba hacer, y amaba que a Yuriy también le gustaran esas tres sílabas. Una simple palabra, lo hacía sentir hermosamente bien.

El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia. Le agradaba como pensaba su amo, le agrada esos pensamientos tan similares que compartían. Esa palabra significaba que iba a comer mucho mejor que los mismísimos reyes, y que sin importar cuantos gritos escuchará, o auxilios o oraciones antes de la muerte, él podía hacer y comer lo que sea. Era un sentimiento de libertad la cual se le era prohibida, pero siempre que esa mágica palabra salía en susurros por sus labios haciendo sonar su grave voz, él se volvía prisionero de nadie ni de la vida misma. Más siempre, no importaba que él debía volver a la prisión de placeres, con su amado amo y sus inhumanos castigos. Pero, de nuevo, él no era humano.

Las puertas de salida no estaban tan lejos, la habitación en donde Yuriy vivía su martirio día y noche se hallaba en el tercer piso de su hogar y para bajar eran solo dos pasillos y dos escaleras. Kai abrió la puerta parándose a un lado de ella así dejando espacio para que el pelirrojo pudiera salir. Y este último, con un gusto implacable, salió por ella. Perturbo de la noche oscura de bella inconfundible, bajo el bello manto azul estrellado y la luna llena siendo su luz. Esa iba a ser una noche victoriosa y satisfactoria. Y ya que el pueblo no estaba muy lejos de allí la victoria y satisfacción iba a llegar mas pronto de lo que esperaban. Eso era una de las razones del porque el habían nacido, o porque seguía con vida, para Yuriy. Él pensaba que estaba vivo en el mundo por ser el que lo libre de todos aquellos pecadores. Uno por uno, poco a poco. Iba a conocerlos, para después desgarrar sus pieles impuras, y arrancar sus entrañas y órganos vitales, mientras mire hacia los ojos de su victima cuales se apagarán como la flama se apaga al oxigeno acabársele. Y sentir ese líquido carmesí, caliente, recorrer su cuerpo y mojar sus manos, llegando a sus labios de alguna forma u otra. Ahora volvía a recordar ese metálico sabor, fuerte y ácido, el cual no había tocado su paladar hasta ese día. Y ahora, el mismo día, lo volvería a hacer con hambre y gusto. Era como el 'jackpot' para él, o el 'premio grande'.

Festines de reyes. Morado en la Grecia antigua.

Bajo las narices de los guardias nocturnos, como una ligera pluma viajando por el viento melancólico a través del manto oscuro de la noche, su sombra viajaba ágilmente y sin ser percibido. Yendo desde las calles de los patricios hasta lo de los plebeyos de la ciudad, a las esquinas más sucia y viles, en donde solo podías llegar a ver prostitutas y vagabundos. Recorriendo la ciudad para buscar su victima de esa noche, quien ganaría el preciado boleto a la muerte sin devolución.

Fue entonces, mientras caminaba por las sucias y frías calles del centro, una mujer de largos cabellos saliendo de uno de los cabarets mientras sonreía complacida y se despedía con un ademán. Pero lo que le sorprendió de su próxima victima era que, agarrando su mano libre estaba un pequeño y adorable niño de aproximadamente cinco o máximo siete años. Con una mirada de ternura e inocencia que le hacía recordar algún momento de su vida anterior y doler fuertemente la cabeza (2). Como una sagaz punzada de una daga en la parte posterior de nuca.

Una suave melodía resonó dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Todos esos pocos recuerdos se distorsionaba, y la desesperación y la locura había entrado de nuevo a si. Su corazón que había creído muerto ahora palpitaba agitado. Y el apetito de sangre aumento y aumento, haciendo mostrar sus colmillos desafiantemente mientras gruñía con rabia. Sus pupilas se redujeron a una apenas preciable piedra brillante, y sus manos intentaban de una forma desesperada apagar u olvidar aquella melodía agarrándose su cabeza entre ellas, apretando su forma craneal y jalando sus rojizos cabellos. Un grito de terror profundo se escapo de su traquea, igual de horrible que escuchar una largar uñas arrastrándose con fuerza contra un pizarrón de tiza viejo y malgastado.

Mas de una mirada se posó sobre el chico pelirrojo, mirándolo extrañado, uno que otro inundado en el temor al saber de lo que se trataba. Yuriy enloqueció, ahora su sanidad se había perdido y el momento de probar ese metálico sabor no tenía tiempo Casi como la sombra de un gato buscó a su victima con ansiedad, tomándola por los hombros y estrellándola en contra de la pared mientras agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza.

Su olfato era bien sensible, podía oler el miedo y terror de la mujer. Ella gemía y sollozaba, más a él le parecía lo más divertido de su mundo. El sadismo lo había segado, no planeaba tener ninguna compasión. Rió con manía. Amaba su trabajo…

"¡Vincent¡Corre adentro!" gritó la mujer de larga cabellera a su pequeño hijo. El muchacho pelirrojo dejó una de sus manos para tomar el delgado cuello de la mujer y miró hacia el niño, desafiante, con odio. Le recordaba. Y eso estaba mal. Él no podía recordar. Le dolía hasta la medula si recordaba algo de su vida pasada, si escuchaba algo lo mas probable era que sus oídos sangraran y enloqueciera como hace unos momentos. El debía morir también. Si…la sangre de los niños era más pura…

Pero¿acaso tenía él el derecho de acabar con una pequeña victima quien debía vivir con el tormento que su puta madre lo había hecho pasar al concebirlo? Deseaba que no…

"No te muevas de ahí niño" dijo él con una voz gruesa, profunda, pero mas que nada fría. El niño se detuvo helado, sin saber que hace, sollozando a su terror aumentaba. Sus bellos ojos derramando lágrimas que por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la noche y terminaba bajo su mentón.

Alzó a la mujer por el cuello haciendo que intentara sostenerse con los dedos de sus pies, mientras él soltaba el otro brazo de ella y buscaba entre sus ropas algo en especia….

"C-corre" murmuró la muchacha con el poco aliento que le quedaba, gimiendo y tosiendo, y buscando de alguna forma desesperada aire para sus ensangrentados pulmones, mientas que con ambas manos intentaba liberarse de la fuerte mano del hombre.

Yuriy sacó de repente una vieja pistola, cargándola con su dedo pulgar y apuntando a la pequeña frente del menor quien empezó a llorar a todo pulmón al ver el arma frente suyo. Ese maldito llanto resonaba en su cabeza como en una cueva suenan los ecos. No podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo más. Además, el no debía temer si iba al infierno o no. Él no debía preocuparse del juicio final porque ya sabía cual sería su destino después de la muerte. Y el inframundo sería su nuevo hogar en aquel entonces.

"¡Cállate hijo de tu puta madre!" gritó dolido antes de dejar libre la bala. El ruido del arma y el gritó ahogado y desesperado de la mujer se escucharon por todo el centro. El pelirrojo pudo ver la bala saliendo por la nuca del muchacho y su cuerpo bañado en sangre que no dejaba de fluir de su frente y cuello caía sin vida sobre la fría acera.

La mujer no tejaba de gritar con terror y pavura. La sangre de su ahora muerto hijo mojaba la punta de sus dedos de los pies. El horror de la escena no salía de su mente, y los gritos ya habían comenzado a llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Molesto por su actitud de pavor, alzó alto su mano aun con el arma en ella, y golpeó el punto exacto en su cuello para noquearla y que los gritos cesaran. Haciendo que su cuerpo caiga pesadamente en los brazos de Yuriy.

Él la tomó entre ellos y la miró con desagrado. Le repugnaba esa clase de gente. Toda aquella clase social, escoria de la sociedad debía morir, para así finalmente tener un mundo en donde el puro domine, y su pensamiento de sabiduría perdure durante siglos. Su mundo soñado, era un sueño difícil de alcanzar y probablemente no lo llegaría a lograr en esta vida, pero de nuevo se preguntaba¿Iría a morir algún día? Era contradictorio. Solo lo descubriría el mismo día de su muerte cual esperaría en silencio en su mundo de sombras, en la oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva.

Por ahora solo disfrutaría de los placeres de su vida. Desgarrar la piel de esa mujer en sus brazos sería placenteramente delicioso.

Una menos. Quedaba el resto de la bulgar sociedad.

**TBC**

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-¨:.-******__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-****__-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨_

_DONE! Primera vez que publico algo en fanfiction. Para haber escrito esta historia tuve que leer mis historias antes acerca de vampiros. Por supuesto que me encanto buscar hacerca de ellos. Ahora me estoy leyendo dos libros con ese tema. Haber si les gusto mis queridos lectores. Si fue así, tomense la molestia de apretar el botoncito de allá abajo y dejarme algún mensajito. _

_Atte. Regiment'88 _

_Notas:_

_(1) Hay una legenda (cual yo me sigo) en la que dice que los vampiros o lo que sea relacionado a ello, le temen a su reflejo (NO ES QUE NO SE VEAN EN EL...que estupides) porque les recuerda a lo que son y les habre el apetito de si mismo. _

_(2) Al ver algo o escuchar algo que les recuerde como era su vida pasada un fuerte dolor les impide seguir pensando bien. _

**_Heil Hitler!_**


End file.
